


You messed with what is ours (so you're going to pay for it)

by Odessa94



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Eddie Thawne Lives, Eddie and Iris are married, Everyone gets involved one way or another, F/M, Flash gets Kidnapped, Len and Mick are Legends, Len is pissed about it, Leonard Snart Lives, M/M, Metahuman Leonard Snart, Metahuman Lisa Snart, Metahuman Mick Rory, Power blocker bracelets, Quite Literally, Rogues are too, Ruthless Leonard Snart, The Flash season 4x01, The Legends get involved, There's a new godfather and his name is Cold
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odessa94/pseuds/Odessa94
Summary: When it came apparent that something was going on between the Rogues and Team Flash, everyone got worried until it became news Lisa, Leonard, and Mick and the Rogues became part of Team Flash. Then shit hits the fan when Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco get kidnapped. The Rogues go on a rampage in search for the heroes, revealing just how scary and dangerous they can be.





	1. Rules are meant to be broken (if for you)

It all started with the comms going static so then Hartley hacked into the closest camera, seeing a meta- no a group of metas- go after Barry. Caitlin and Cisco managed to defend themselves before they too were brought down. Len glared at the screen, then motioned for Mick and Shawna to go to the scene. They materialized and were on the screen almost instantly. They had been a few of the metas that remained behind and Mick and Shawna managed to take down three. Mick burned one badly with the heat gun and Shawna grabbed one, bringing him back to star labs. Len was prepared, holding the cold gun at the ready and froze his leg when Shawna instantly moved out of the way when she saw him. Shawna went back for Mick and he had the other.

"Well Well, You're not of the Santini Family. Who are you?" Leonard asked the one Mick had while the other meta screamed in pain. The Meta glanced at his partner, fear in his eyes as he realized he was surrounded by the Rogues themselves. "So it's true? You and the Flash?" he asked voice shaking in fear and Len smirked. "you'd better get to answering my questions before something much worse then a frozen arm or leg happens." Len threatened in a cool tone.

"Kill me then."

"Oh I'm not going to kill you. Not yet." Len smirked dangerously. "Mardon, Nimbus, you know what to do. Don't break him too much, just enough." Len ordered and the meta's eyes widened. "Okay, okay I'll tell you!" he shouted, but Len smirked and his eyes turned a bright blue. "Have fun boys." he said, the meta was dragged away by Mardon and Leonard turned to the whimpering man on the floor. The meta glared at him through the pain and before he could do anything, Len had him pinned to the floor, hand on his neck. "You willing to talk?" his eyes were glowing now and the other meta glared at him. Another one huh? Len grabbed his other knee and froze it with his hand. The meta screamed in pain. "Where did you take the Flash?" 

A pained whimper from the meta, and- one, two, three- "M-m-military base near Keystone." he answered. Len narrowed his eyes. "Eiling is it?" the meta nodded his head and Len growled under his breath. "Thanks for the info." Len said coldly before freezing his neck and dropping him to the ground. The frozen flesh shattered on impact and Len stood up. The remaining Rogues waited for further instructions. "Who's ready for some more fun?"

Len questioned looking around at his Rogues. They all smirked and nodded their agreement. Len's glowing blue eyes landed on the computer screen and a dark smirk crept on his face.

-x-

When Central woke up, they discovered a disturbing scene of the two metas tied to the Flash statue outside of the Flash Museum. One had been frozen into pieces and the other, dead from suffocation and bruises the size of baseball sized hail strikes along with burn marks from what looked like lightning. They knew it had been the Rogues. Was it to the Flash? the newspapers asked. Apparently not because it was discovered that a piece of paper baring one word, Eiling, was found on the body of one of the deceased.

Joe rubbed his face tiredly as he and Eddie went up to Star Labs, going to question Barry about it. Only to find an empty Star Labs accept for Hartley, who was working on the computers. "Piper? Where is Barry?"

Hartley froze, fingers hoovering over the keyboard and turned to face the detective, "Barry was kidnapped by General Eiling last night."

"What!" Eddie exclaimed and looked at Joe's shocked face. "The same guy who kidnapped Stein?" Eddie asked and Joe nodded his head.

"Hello detective. I see Hart has brought you up to speed." A voice made Joe and Eddie spin around to see Leonard standing there. His eyes had a faint glow to them and Len smirked darkly. "Well?" Eddie glanced at Joe as he waited for an order as he held his gun trailed on Cold.

Suddenly, Ray and the Hawks walked into the room behind Len and the glow faded away. "Joe? Eddie?" Ray questioned as Eddie lowered his gun, eyes on the four Legends. "Called in reinforcements." Len said, "Thought everyone could have some fun." Len smirked at that and Joe frowned.

"They're not going to kill anyone like you did last night apparently." Joe snapped and Len rolled his eyes. "Please detective. Me and Barry have discussed the rules and I have more freedom on who I kill. If that means getting Barry back, then so be it." Leonard commented with a icy tone in it. Joe glared at him. Len stared at Joe and Eddie and walked past them, over to Hartley who had returned back to the computers in front of him. "Anything in the systems?" 

"A lot actually. I found a classified registry on metas. Caitlin, Cisco, and Barry on the list. So is Martin Stein, Ronnie Raymond, Jax Jackson, and several others. Even some of us. They're just targeting only metahumans so far."

"Why metas?" Ray questioned.

"Eiling is obsessed with metahumans. Has been ever since the Flash emerged." Joe answered Ray, without looking at the hero billionaire, and Len glanced over at the detective. "He has even created his own metahumans to use against Barry." Len turned back to the computer, "If it means anything, Eiling is probably still hell bent on recreating speedsters." Len tensed on that briefly and slowly turned to him. "Really?" Len asked. Joe didn't like the tone he had but nodded.

Len tilted his head to the side and Joe could see the villain underneath resurface once more and that glow returned. "Hartley, hack into the security systems and cameras. Let's see where our speedster is at." Hartley quickly worked the system, back tracking a little ways but soon found footage showing Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin in separate cells. Barry looked pissed but Len had noticed something was off about him. Then a soldier walked up to Barry's cell door- Hartley had turned the volume up on the feed- "Eiling wants to talk to you Flash."

"What now huh? So he can experiment more on me and my friends. He's done enough damage to all of us." Barry snapped at him, "I'm not going to turn against my own so he can turn innocent people into metas."

"Really, Mr. Allen. We've been over this." someone said and Barry's face turned red. "Bullshit." Barry spat and Eiling stepped into view. Len have to keep himself in check before he punched the screen. The bastard knew how he was. "You will help me in my cause Flash." Eiling said and Barry glared at him, not saying a word. 

"Very well. Private Smith."

"Let me go!" A shout came from off camera and Cisco was being dragged in view of the camera, "Cisco!" Barry shouted, hand slamming against the glass of his cell. "You bastard!"

"You didn't tell me that Ms. Snow and Mr. Ramon had their own powers." Eiling stated as the soldier next to him held Cisco tightly by the arms. Barry was breathing hard in anger, almost vibrating to the point of blurring. "Let them go Eiling. We're not going to help you." Barry ordered and Eiling nodded.

"We'll see." came the simple reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't want to get too deep into the story while in the first chapter. However, I kinda got carried away with Len and how he uses his abilities in revenge of them taking Barry. This chapter was not Beta'd so I am sorry if there are some mistakes. I looked over it but there might be some that I missed.


	2. Really?? That is what you came up with?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Kara, and Team Arrow come to help the Rogues and the Rogues come up with a plan. Oliver doesn't like it but it's the only chance they have to getting Barry and everyone else back safely. Or is it already too late now?  
> -x-  
> Len completely unleashs the wrath of his powers and Caitlin and Len have telepathic conversations due to their ice powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay! Spring Break! Finally have time to work on this. I'm also working on Chapter three as well so that too should soon follow when I get enough time from school. Thanks for the patience and thank you for all the kudos and the wonderful comments! :) It's not the best work I've done but I'm quite content on how it went in this chapter. So hopefully it was good to the rest of you especially those whom waited for a while.  
> I was actually inspired by a song for this one: All over for you by Three Days Grace.

"This is my city!" Len snapped at Oliver, whose eyebrows rose slightly at that.

"This is BARRY's city!" Oliver snapped back, arms uncrossing from over his chest. Len rolled his eyes but stood his ground against the Star City Vigilante. Joe and Diggle stood there watching the two argue while everyone else had already wondered off when the argument started. Even the Rogues left.

"I can't believe this. Will you two please stop! This isn't going to get them back any faster!" A voice sharply cut through the Cortex. All four men glanced over to see Iris West, who was giving them a hard look from the doorway leading into the Cortex. Len glared at Oliver before glancing over at Barry's foster sister, calmly holding back the comment bubbling up. Oliver went to open his mouth but Iris's dark look stopped him before her look landed on Joe. "And you let this go on all the while knowing Barry needed our help? Dad, that's rich coming from you." Iris stated in a irritated tone. Joe just held his hands up slightly, not even trying to defend himself. He didn't want to get between that argument no matter how amusing it had been seeing Captain Cold arguing with the Green Arrow.

Len huffed and strolled over to the computer screen. It's been two days and Barry was completely different. Frequently, soldiers would come to pull Barry out of his cell but that is all they really knew. Barry had started pacing his cell about an hour ago after having been left there three hours earlier. Intel from Cisco or Caitlin didn't tell them much either. On a separate camera feed, Cisco and Caitlin were "safe" in the main room with other captured metahumans, talking to Wally and Nimbus, both of whom had voluntarily got captured to get inside the base. Everyone else seemed to be fine. A noise caught Len's attention and he glanced over at the camera feed on Barry to see Barry punch the wall, which earned a good sized hole in the concrete. Barry ran a hand over his face, lightning sparking over his shoulders slightly. From the camera, Len could see Barry's eyes starting to glow a yellow hue then it stopped after a few minutes. The speed force must be effecting him due to him being stuck the way he was.

Leonard's anger sparked again thinking about it but he's been holding it in check for the time being. "Hold on Scarlet, we're coming." he almost whispered to the screen, making sure the others don't hear him. He glanced over at the other computer screen that shown more metahumans being hauled in. Some of them were injured, unconscious, or aggressively fighting to get away from the suited up soldiers.

Leonard walked down the corridor, and into the room where the Rogues were waiting for him. HR was with them too, talking to Mardon and Axel. "Anything from West?" Mick asked when Len stepped in. Len only shook his head. "Nimbus and Wally are sending us information but nothing on how to infuriate the base. We may have to do what they did for Firestorm even if it is risky. We know where it is, what they are doing to an extent, but no way in." Leonard replied, eyes glancing over each of the Metas in the room, sizing them up for the fifth time today. "I think we should try going in differently this time." Len said and Mick frowned at that.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Mick asked and everyone glanced at Leonard, who smiled.

"We may need to get in touch with Caitlin. Wally is going to have to remove the block of hers and Shawna, I'll need you for this too." Len answered, voice drawling out more then usual. He turned and tossed something over to HR. He caught it and his eyes widened head snapping up to the man's retreating back. It was a metahuman blocker, similar to the ones Caitlin wore before she got the implanted blocker. Mick walked up to HR, and handed him his own bracelet, also a blocker, and walked off down the hall. "This is not going to be good." HR said to himself suddenly uneasy.

Everyone met a few hours later in the Cortex, Len's eyes had already turned white and his hair was also snow white. Every time he breathed there was a fog of frost from his lips. The same could have been said for Caitlin after Leonard had managed to get it to Wally that she needed to release her full abilities. Something they both worked on for this very reason. Len, feeling the cold spreading, tried to keep it together long enough to get inside the base. They got ready after a semi-perfect plan was shared and they got to work. Oliver did not like it at all. Something like going at the base head long was not something he saw Leonard Snart doing. He always planned months ahead, but this time, they didn't have months for planning. But this? This was not Leonard Snart, it was the Cold talking. Yet, Oliver went with it because it was their best chance at getting everyone out in time.

Jesse and HR sent a signal out to Kara and her team, asking for their assistance. She came as quickly as she could with a few members of her own team. Kara seemed to share the same opinion as Oliver but she was also willing to give it a shot. Everyone got ready and they started to carry out the plan. Len waited until everyone was gone, having said he needed to check on something. He gripped the table as hard as he could, freezing it completely solid. "Are you okay?" A voice said in his mind. Caitlin? "It's the cold doing it. What's the plan?" Len told Caitlin the plan and she simply answered, "Okay, but you need to hurry, Barry is getting more and more on edge then usual. "We'll be there as fast as we can." Len said and Caitlin's connection was severed. The cold can connect them? Interesting. They did have the same ice abilities, and the ice seemed to act like it's own force. Len glanced up when Mick walked in, feeling the room get warmer slightly. Mick's eyes were glowing orange now, the inner flame burning still. Len gave him a nod and Mick lead him out the doors.

"Some of us are going to have to wait until we are inside to reveal those abilities of ours." Mick said, eyeing Mardon, who only rolled his eyes. Len ignored them, feeling the slight pressure as Caitlin locked again. Len closed his eyes and suddenly he was there in the cell, seeing what Caitlin saw. They were dragging Barry out of the room, and the kid glanced in his direction. He looked pale and his lightning was sparking again. In front of Caitlin's cell was a chair, something that hasn't been seen on the cameras before, and they strapped him into it. Len watched as Barry weakly tried to fight them but they easily strapped him in. A solider then pulled a syringe and stuck it into Barry's arm and Barry's lightning went wild, yellow turning to red before fading to blue. Len saw as pain twisted over Barry's features and he wanted to kill every single of the assholes responsible for the pain Barry was in but he couldn't at the moment. He felt Caitlin push back against the connection and Len was back in his own mind. "They are dead." Len growled and Caitlin agreed with him. "Almost there. Be seeing you." Len said and he severed the connection. Anger boiled through his body, melting the cold away a little as his eyes faded to a icy blue color. 

-x-

Caitlin was finally let out and so was Barry and Cisco as soldiers' led them into the main room with the other metas. Barry looked horrible after the last incident and Barry was quiet, too quiet. His lightning would flicker, sparking with a shade of blue. Caitlin pulled the two to the side and Barry frowned at her. "Cait?" Cisco questioned and Caitlin quietly told them what was happening when there was a sharp pressure in the back of her mind. She looked up at Barry and whisper that Len was here. Something registered across Barry's face but it was quickly gone. An alarm went off and Caitlin grabbed her friends wrists, pulling them after her in a full run. The trio found Wally and the other metas as soldiers' tried to held them off. A loud bang echoed through the base and all around them ice spikes erupted from the ground. Caitlin gasped and Len materialized suddenly out of thin air. Len's eyes sent death glares at the soldiers as he fought to control his own body. The soldier backed away in fear and Len glanced around him, spotting Barry with Caitlin and Cisco. Len's eyes turned white and ice formed over his arms and down his sides. Caitlin gasped at the intensity of the Rogue's abilities. A blue glow began to radiate off of him as his ice field reached outwards. Len's smirk crept up on his face and chaos erupted from the ice meta. Everyone backed away, even the metas behind Len as he began his attacks. Soldiers, even newly created metas themselves couldn't keep up as each were with impaled with ice projectiles or frozen where they stood. Caitlin could tell he was losing control as the Cold took more and more of his mind.

"I see you're going to be a tough one." A voice echoed across the nearly destroyed room. Len's head snapped up and there was nothing left but a man out for the kill. Caitlin could see what the Cold had done to him. The Cold snatching away their humanity and replacing it with the need to take and a desire to hurt. Len was beyond that. He let it consume completely him in order to protect what was his. Len snarled up at General Eiling and the blue glow around his body expanded out, the ground froze as the blue glow reached out further. The Rogues who had gotten into the room moved away. Mick was the only one who didn't move away as he intensified his own heat field. Mick made sure that Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry were in the heat field as the blue glow filled the room. Len was breathing heavily, slowly losing his control. "You. You're mine." Len snarled and Eiling chuckled.

"Is that so?" Eiling questioned and Len was suddenly gone as the fighting outside the room echoed from outside. Eiling frowned, eyes darting around the room. The cold in the room intensified, enough to where Mick could feel the subzero temperatures as he fought to keep it out. Mardon rushed into the room and cringed when he hit the cold field. He made his way over to Mick, "Everyone is out. Where is Snart?" Eiling glanced over at them, and Mardon snarled at the man. Just then Eiling cried out, falling to his knees as he gripped his head. Len materialized again, hands on his head as his eyes burned with a blue light. "Ice isn't the only ability I have old man." Len snarled coldly. "Let's see how time treats you." Len smirked as ice and time swirled around him in a kind of spinning vortex. Eiling screamed, age lines slowly appearing on the general's face and Len's eyes grew wilder, literally draining the man's life from him."Code 546." Eiling managed to say and Caitlin and Cisco froze. They knew that code well. A blast of blue lightning shot forward and Len was knocked backwards. Len growled in annoyance only to narrow his eyes on the speedster in front of him. Barry's eyes were sparking with blue as Len stood up. Eiling smirked proudly as he slowly got to his knees despite his condition. "You honestly think I was trying to recreate a speedster Mr. Snart. No, I was improving Mr. Allen. A speedster under our control will be the next weapon of war. A weapon against this nation's enemies foreign and domestic. Soon every one of you will be too. You will be the ones to keep people like you under control." Barry's eyes darkened and Len could see that part of him was still there fighting against whatever control he was under. "Now, Allen, take care of him." Eiling ordered, barely able to stand properly. Barry's face twisted in pain as the lightning turned red and he snarled darkly. Barry raced forward and Len sent a blast of his cold field outwards, slowing Barry down instantly. Barry, without the protection of the Flash suit now, winced in pain as subzero temperatures hit him. Barry tried to fight Len but Len quickly got the upper hand. Barry got hit in the chest with a blast of ice making him slam into a pillar of ice erupting from the ground. Barry glared at Len, trapped between the layers of ice and Len glared the general, "Speed and cold are opposites you know." Len snarled as everyone watched from the side lines. Eiling glanced around him. His men had been taken down and now only the metas remained. Oliver, Kara, and the Legends were also watching with weapons at the ready. Oliver tightened his grip on his bow as Kara's eyes burned with white light, ready to fire. Mick and the Rogues waited for Len to make a move but neither man moved. Len suddenly smirked and the air in the room began to spin around everyone. Cisco looked up, seeing something similar to the speed force as the spinning storm of air and power whirled around them. He then looked at Leonard, seeing him standing a few feet from Barry who was still trapped on the ice pillar. Len's eyes burned with bright blue as lightning sparked around them. Yellow and blue lightning sparked wildly and Eiling gasped. Ice began to fly around them as well as the spinning air and lightning merged with the ice breaking off the pillars of ice in the floor. Barry looked up at the spinning and yellow lightning sparked there. He vibrated out of the ice and stood next to Len.

Eiling snarled and Len's body began to glow brightly and the Legends knew what was about to happen. "Everyone get out!" Sara shouted and both metahumans and heroes tried rushed out the room but it was too late. Eiling's eyes widened and the spinning air around them sparked and time and speed exploded around them. Images and lightning fired around. Everyone looked up as two timelines were merged. Barry and Len stepped forward as everyone could see as energy burned around. A yellow aura formed around Barry as his eyes turned from blue to yellow once again and Len's blue glow burned as his eyes continued to burn a bright blue hue as well. General Eiling stepped back, now knowing how much trouble he was in as the speedster and Time-Ice Meta advanced upon him. Suddenly Wally and Jesse were standing next to Barry and Leonard and Barry smirked. "There are some things that you really shouldn't mess with Eiling." Len said. "We are one of those. You can't mess with Time and you can't mess with the Speed Force." Len's eyes narrowed and the spinning power and lightening grew more violent around them as if it were angry and ready to attack at any moment. Len stepped closer to Eiling, "It's time to end this General. You're little reign of terror is over!" The Rogue said and he dashed forward, hands on the General's head once more, more fierce then before.

The storm around them grew wild and angry as the time force pulsed around them. Eiling cried out in pain as images cut through his mind, time flashing before his eyes. Faces and other things fading away. Len growled as he reached further into the man's mind and Len's eyes dilated outwards, power pulsing through him and around him. "Lenny, stop!" he heard someone shout over the roar in his ears. Soon someone yanked him away from General Eiling and Len growled, trying to attack them too before getting punched hard in the face. The blow knocked snapped him back to reality and he looked around. Eiling was dead, drained off his life force and on the floor. Everyone stared in horror at what they witnessed and Len spun around to see an unconscious Barry. Len rushed over to the speedster, pulling Barry into his arms as he checked over him. He was alive but Len must've called on his speed force and put too much strain on the speedster. Len held the speedster and he pulsed some of his own power into the speedster, hoping to at least make the speedster stir. Barry moved slightly, the hum of the time force running through him like the speed force would as Len held the young hero. "You're going to be okay Scarlet." Len said, not holding back this one emotion. Barry was safe now but now they just have to fix whatever Eiling had put on him.

-x-

"What happened in there?" Oliver asked Captain Cold as the Rogue carried Barry into STAR Labs. Len glanced at the Green Arrow and sighed. "When I destroyed the Oculus, it didn't kill me per se. It acted like a particle accelerator and activated something in my DNA. Since then I've been able to control ice and also control time itself. Time is part of the speed force, so I'm also able to connect with the Speed Force to an extent. Not like Barry but I'm able to reach into the speed force and use its power." Len glanced down at Barry who was now on the bed in the Med bay. "Time and Speed are connected and we are vessels of those forces." Len admitted as Oliver remained quiet next to him. Len glanced up when the other man sighed, reaching up to clasp Len's shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"Barry will be okay. He's safe now." Oliver said to Len, who nodded and the archer walked out the door. Kara glanced at Len and gave him a nod with a small smile. Len gave her nod back before she closed the door behind Oliver. Len turned back to Barry, "I know you're awake Barr. Your speed force would be at lower levels if you were." Len deadpanned seeing the glowing yellow pulsing through Barry's body. Barry's mouth twitched and he tiredly opened one eye.

"You're no fun Lenny." Barry said and Len chuckled, finally reaching out to grip the younger man's hand. Power pulsing between the two as time and speed merged together. Barry made a face as he felt the stronger force connect with his speed force. Len felt the electricity run through him and Len leaned over Barry, who was now looking up at him.

"I'm glad you're safe now." Len said and Barry's hand touched Len's cheek and whispered he knows before leaning up to kiss the Rogue. The hum of the speed and time forces increased, connecting within the two, ending when they broke contact. Len smiled at the speedster and Barry gave him a small smile. "We'll get you better okay. You sleep now." Len said softly and Barry nodded. Len stayed until the younger man was asleep, remaining by his side, hands contacted to keep the calming hum of the speed force and time force going.


End file.
